Hot and Cold
by thefirstespada
Summary: A short story about the 10th squad captain and vice-captain. I had this laying around for a while, one of my first stories that i never release and since its one of my first stories its not really good. Rated M for Lemon sex Hitsugaya/Matsumoto


**HitsuMatsu story with lemon and fluff**

**I don't own anything**

**Hot and Cold**

It was another day in the tenth company head office. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting on the desk and Matsumoto was sleeping on the couch. By now the captain's hands her absolutely sore, it was hard to do his own work plus her work. He threw the pencil to the floor, got out of his chair and was about to start yelling, but then he saw that she was sound asleep.

He raised an eyebrow, it was as if he was looking at a different person.

Usually when she was asleep it was because she was wasted, or she was simply daydreaming, but this was natural sleep. He got a closer look and was aroused, her only sign of life was her well endowed chest, every time she took a breath it jiggled. But that's not the only thing he noticed, for the first time he truly looked at her face, "She looks like a sleeping angel."

The usually strict captain slipped off his captain's Haori and slowly got on top of her. He stared at her face and then slowly began descending, until their lips touched. Her lips were warm and passionate, his lips were cold and stern. He once remembered hearing someone say, "When hot and cold collide, what's left in place is forever and ever."

The kiss didn't simply end with the lips, he took it farther. There was nothing to stop his tongue from entering her, since there was nothing in the way his tongue was free to venture. And he took advantage, licking every inch he could reached, his saliva coated her mouth, once again he couldn't help but notice how warm she is in contrast to his cold self.

Once he had her taste in his mouth, he slowly pulled pack and looked at her face for a while, before he began kissing her collar bone. While he did so he smelled her shiny blonde hair, it smelled nice it smelled like spring flowers. Her smell was intoxicating him more than her taste, his body began tingling with lust.

His hands became more involved, he gripped her hair between his fingers and flowed through it without being stopped once. He pulled back leaving his mark on her skin, he then did the unthinkable, with steady hands he gripped her shoulder and slid down her robe down to her waist.

"They are mine, she's given them to me so many times, and I'm ready to accept them."

His hands took hold of her chest, they were firm and warm; it was in this moment that he realized why she was sought after. But too bad for everyone else, they were his. Once he got the feel of them he decided to get a taste.

At first his lips made contact with the skin, but it soon moves on to the tongue. He was sliding it over her chest and in between. After all this and he still couldn't believe that she was still asleep, but in truth he didn't care. "Matsumoto, I'm sorry for yelling at you all of those times, please, forgive me," "you're forgiven."

Toshiro looked up and saw Rangiku awake, her smile was meant for him and her icy blue eyes looked at him. "Captain, please don't stop." Toshiro smiled and he continued by sucking on her bare tit, "Captain, you look like a little baby." There was no way, Toshiro let that bother him, so she could call him a newborn for all he cared, because right now he was happy.

She looked up to the ceiling while moaning, all of this made Toshiro become fully aroused. He sat up and looked down at his angel, "are you ready?" Matsumoto said nothing, she simply began pushing down her uniform and allowed Toshiro to pull it off, now her full body was exposed for him.

Her legs spread allowing him to get between them, he pulled his uniform all the way down and they touched skin to skin. It was a moment that they would remember forever, once again it made Hitsugaya think about that old phrase. "When hot and cold collide, what's left in place is forever and ever."

"Captain, you're bigger than I thought, please be gentle."

Hitsugaya began with rubbing her lips with his erection, she was wet and it allowed easy penetration. He slid it in her and began slowly thrusting it in and out, he felt her lips tightening around his cock. Her face blushed and it just made Hitsugaya feel even hornier, "I love you Rangiku," he planted a kiss on her and received one back, "I love you to, Toshiro."

His ice cold body was beginning to heat up as his thrusts became faster and went in a lot deeper, Rangiku began yelling and moaning. Her toes curled as the climax came, he squished everything out inside of her. Her chest was sweaty and his body was hot, he place his tongue in he cleavage and he licked his way up to her mouth and they French kissed until they went to sleep.

(The Next Day) Rangiku sat alone on the couch where she and Toshiro spent the night, right now Toshiro was in the shower getting ready for the day. Matsumoto was smiling as she rubbed her belly gently, and then there was a knock on the door. Matsumoto was greeted by her fellow Lieutenants, "oh hey Hisagi, hey Izuru," Hisagi greeted back, "hey Rangiku, do you wanna get a drink or something?"

"No, I'll pass, I'm getting off the stuff." In that moment it was as if the universe collapsed. "Well okay, we'll go now, wait are you sure?" It was then that Hitsugaya came out into the room, fully dressed in his captain's attire. He received greeting and bows by the two lieutenants, Matsumoto hopped up and walked to the shower, on the way she got a mouth to mouth kiss from Toshiro. Hisagi and Kira were speechless.

**End**

**Read and Review**


End file.
